Maybe Opposites Do Attract
by xXporcelainXx
Summary: There is another female Avenger, and she isn't sure who she REALLY wants to be. Will she fall to her knees for our favorite God of Mischief? Or will she stand her own against him and protect her home planet and its inhabitants? LOKI/OC rating may change later to M. Please read and REVIEW ! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first Avengers story... So obviously it is a Loki/OC story, but there will be hints of Tony/OC and a little bit of Steve/OC. But dont forget: THIS IS A LOKI STORY ! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writting it ! Please review ! Thanks... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers.**

* * *

A plump woman stood infront of her kitchen window, observing her young adopted niece pick flowers from the fields. Her long brown hair whipped around in the wind, and as she bent down to grab another flower, lightning struck the earth.

The plump woman opened the window and called out. "Serafina, come inside a storm is coming!" Serafina looked up and frowned at the darkening sky.

"Yes, Auntie. When will my mom and dad be back?" She asked, worried that her parents would get stuck in the storm. She put the flowers she had picked on the table before going under the sink for a vase. Her Aunt put her hands on her hips and bit her lip. She frowned, putting a piece of gray hair behind her ear.

"Well, they should be back soon. It is afterall still a Thursday, even if it is their anniversary." Aunt Sue said this with a smile.

Serafina simply nodded and put the flowers in the vase and stood from the table, going into the living room to sit down.

Serafina was only fourteen years old at the time, and she had lived a rough life. She was found on the side of the road in rural Pennsylvania when she was only six weeks old. When they found her, they said she should have died of dehydration and sun exposure. They said she was lucky to be alive. No one knows who her real parents are or where they are. The only reason they knew her name was because of the blanket she was wrapped in. Her name had been elegantly stitched in bright red thread onto the cream colored fabric of her baby blanket. But the thing that shocked her parents and her family most, was the fact that wrapped around her wrist, was a feminine tattoo that looked like fire. Her parents were horrified that someone would tattoo a child let alone one so young.

Thinking of the tattoo, Serafina looked down at her exposed wrist and traced the curling and pointing lines. She thought it was pretty, and because it had always been there, it never bothered her. The black ink looked even darker against her pale skin, but for some reason, it made her proud.

_Riiiiing! Riiiiing! Riiiiing!_

The shrill ringing of the old blue phone startled her out of her haze. She reached over to the side table and picked it up.

"Hello?" Serafina greeted the other person on the phone.

"Darling! We just stopped at the pay phone at the gas station about twenty minutes away. Your father asked me to call you and tell you to get ready. We will be there soon to pick you up." The sweet, excited voice of Elizabeth Rose caled through the phone.

"Oh, well okay! Did you have fun?" Serafina grinned at her mothers happiness and folded her legs indian style.

Her mother laughed on the other end of the line. "It was fantastic! I will tell you about it when we pick you up. I love you."

"Okay, Mom. Love you too." Serafina laughed and hung up the phone.

Standing up, she ran to the back door and grabbed her sneakers, getting ready just like her mother had asked.

"Aunt Sue," She called. "My parents will be here soon, so I am just going to wait outside for them."

Sue gaped at her before scoffing. "It is pouring outside, not to mention the fact that there is a thunderstorm."

As if to prove her point, lightening crashed into the fields and thunder rang out.

"I have an umbrella. I am just going to wait outside so we can get home quicker." She folded her arms over her chest.

"Fine. But when you get sick, don't blame me!" Sue said this and stomped up the stairs with an armful of folded towels.

:-:

Standing outside, Serafina walked down the single dirt road hoping to catch her parents driving down it. The wind roared in her ears as she walked and she tilted her umbrella forward to try and keep the rain from hitting her face.

_Beep! Beep!_

She looked up, noticing her parents driving down the road and ran the rest of the way to meet them.

Oppenning the door, she shook her umbrella out and hopped in the car.

"Hey guys. It is _crazy_ out there!" She said, and squeezed her hair to get some of the water out.

"What were you doing walking in this?" Her father asked with a frown.

She laughed and said "I was trying to meet you guys faster so we could get home quicker. I am tired!"

Her father simply sighed and looked back to the road.

Her mother turned up the radio and started to whistle.

Her mother was a beautiful woman. She had long golden blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders, and her eyes were the color of the sea. She was short and had a pale complexion, but she was gorgeous. Her father was the opposite though. He was a tall man with tan skin and his hair and eyes were the color of coal. They were both the most kind hearted people in the world though, and that is why Serafina loved them so much.

They turned left at the fork in the road drove down the familiar winding road, but they were stopped when they saw a powerline falling down in front of them.

"STOP, RICHARD!" Her mother screeched in fear as the live wire sparked next to them.

Her father slammed on the breaks, and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

The two adults turned to the teenager in the back seat and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Her father asked.

"Yeah I'm-"

KABOOM !

In the blink of an eye, everything was chaos. What they didnt realize was that the car was leaking oil, and the wire had sparked causing the explosion.

Serafina was knocked unconcious by the blast, but her parents were being burned alive.

"SERAFINA! RICHARD!" Her mother screamed, her flesh burning.

Her father turned to try and get his daughter out of the car, but when he turned towards her, he went into a coughing fit from the smoke and fire surrounding him. He gripped his wifes hand and turned towards her.

"I'm sorry! I love you!" He screamed.

:-:

_"Serafina. Child, wake up. Wake up." A gentle voice startled her from her slumber._

_She blinked open her eyes to see she was in a room of some sort, decorated with deep shades of reds and orange._

_"Mom? Dad? Where am I? Who are you?" She panicked, looking at the man before her._

_He was tall. Very tall. He had to be at least 8 feet tall! He had tan skin and dark brown hair that reached down to his back. His eyes looked like honey._

_"I come to you in your dreams, child. Your mother and father are dying, but you shall live. Who I am, you shall know in time." He said in his deep voice._

_She started to cry and the man put a hand on her shoulder. She looked down before looking up and noticing a tattoo on his wrist. It looked like a more masculine version of hers._

_"Wait! Where did you get that tattoo? I have one too! Who are you?" She questioned him, her anger growing._

_He turned and began to walk out the door._

_"In time... You shall know."_

:-:

Serafina awoke to light streaming in the window. She oppened her eyes and looked around, hopping everything she remembered was just a nightmare. The man from her dream seemed so real that she wasn't sure what was real or not real anymore.

"You are safe now." A voice startled her and she looked to see a black man with an eyepatch standing next to the window. He reached over to the side table next to him. "Here, have some water." He said and handed her a cup.

She sipped it hesitantly with confusion. "Who are you? And where are my parents?" She asked, setting down her

"My name is Nick Fury. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. The government. Last night, your mother and father died because of that fire. You, however, survived. Do you know why?" Fury asked with soft eyes. She was afterall still just a kid.

"N-no." She muttered and looked at him.

He threw a stack of photos to her and she slowly picked them up.

"Last night, you somehow did that." He said and gestured towards the pictures.

She looked at the first one and gasped.

The picture was a picture of her, curled into a ball in the back seat of the flaming car, but a purple, green, and blue ball surrounded her, protecting her from the harmful fire.

"W-what is this?" She said, angry and scared.

"You created a shield of fire to protect you. We do not quiet understand this ourselves yet, but we think you may be able to control and use fire to your advantage." Fury looked at her, taking in her reaction.

"Where am I supposed to go? My family is dead!" She cried and began to sob.

Fury went over to the door and looked back to her. "That has been taken care of by us."

"What do you mean taken care of?" She hissed.

"Congratulations, Miss Rose. As of today, you are officialy an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Once you are feeling better, we will help you learn to control and use your powers. I suggest you get some rest now. This is a lot to take in." With that, he turned and left the room.

* * *

**Next chapter fast forwards ten years. Just so you guys dont get confused !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it is a little short... So here it is! Please Review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

* * *

_THUD! THUD THUNK! THUD ! _Natasha punched and twirled, aiming kicks at the brown haired beauty that was giggling at her.

"Aww, come on Natasha! You can do better than that!" Serafina shouted and giggled as Black Widow rolled her eyes. Natasha stood up and pounced on Serafina when she was taunting her.

"You seem to forget that _I_ trained you." Natasha laughed and slammed the younger girl into the floor. Natasha had become Serafinas mentor for hand to hand combat and shooting when she arrived to S.H.I.E.L.D. "Happy birthday by the way. How old are you now? Six?" She said it with such a serious expression that Serafina couldn't help but laugh.

"No. I'm twenty-four spider freak." She stuck her tongue out and Black Widow narrowed her eyes dangerously. She hated when Serafina called her 'Spider Freak' because of her name.

"That's okay. Sparky." Natasha laughed and smirked as the younger girl froze beneath her. During her time with S.H.I.E.L.D, she had been trained by the best of the best, and that made her one of the most dangerous people in the world. She was trained by not only Natasha, but also by Hawkeye. Training with her power, however, was the difficult part. She had mastered how to manipulate fire and control it, but creating fire was still a problem for her.

Serafina put a hand against Natasha's leg and smirked. She heated up her hand just enough to make Natasha uncomfortable, and the older girl sprung up. Serafina laughed wickedly before smirking.

"Hey, I said NO powers!" Natasha growled. "Fina, don't do it again."

Serafina stuck out her pinky in a childish manor before Natasha burst into laughter. The two women sat down on the training room floor and sipped at water. "So, how has your sleep been?" Natasha asked, concerned. It was a known fact that Serafina was an insomniac.

"Not good... Every time I go to sleep I dream about this guy... When my parents died I dreamt about him and that's all I have dreamed about since." Serafina frowned and picked at a loose string on her sleeve. Natasha frowned and patted her on the back

They chatted about mundane things like the weather and new movies that were coming out (not like they could see them though), but they were interrupted by a guard that walked into the room.

"Agent Romanoff, Agent Rose." The guard saluted them and waited for their approval before continuing. At their nod, he continued. "Colonel Fury has ordered an emergency meeting in precisely twenty minutes. It is mandatory that you both be there." The guard looked nervous as he said this.

Serafina was confused. "Okay, thanks. You can go now." She said to the guard and smiled. She waited for him to leave before turning to Natasha.

"Why do you think Fury wants us so quick? It's not like anything extremely _bad _happens around here. I mean, the guard even seemed freaked out!" She said and frowned. They both began to walk to there rooms to get prepared for the meeting.

"I don't know. But we will find out. " Natasha said, and walked into her room.

Serafina sighed before going into her own room and grabbing a towel. She loved her room because when she first came to S.H.E.I.L.D, they allowed her to decorate her room. There was a large queen sized bed that sat in the middle of the dark red room, the white bed set stood out against the dark walls and dark grey carpet. Her bathroom, however, was a pale shade of pink that went good with the white tiles. Walking into her bathroom, she turned on the water and hopped in quickly, washing off the sweat from training. When she turned off the water, she used her powers to quickly dry her body, steam coming off of her skin and hair. The towel was just to cover up. Walking into her room, she went to her bed and picked up her uniform; a black catsuit similar to Natasha's, except hers had a thick red belt that hung from her hips, and a pair of black heeled boots that had a spiked heel. The spikes were good for getting your enemy down quickly and effectively. Slipping on the outfit, she threw her hair up into a high messy bun, leaving strands of hair framing her face.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Are you done yet?" Natasha called through the door.

She went and opened the door and smiled. "Ready?" She nodded.

The walk to the meeting room was quiet, only the sound of heeled boots echoed through the hallway. When they got there, Natasha opened the door and gasped.

"Why are _you_ here?" She said and once Serafina came into the room, she realized who it was.

Sitting in one of the black chairs was Tony Stark, as well as Bruce Banner, and the other was Steve Rogers. Iron Man, the Hulk, and Captain America.

"You know I was kinda wondering that myself. Hey whose the kid?" Tony spoke fast, like he was hyped up, ready for anything.

Serafina bristled before hissing back at him "I'm not a kid."

Natasha rolled her eyes before shaking her head and saying "Tony, this is Serafina Rose. She has been training with us since she was fourteen."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "And how old are you now? Twenty?" He asked, with pure interest.

Serafina blushed and shook her head 'no'. "I'm twenty-four."

"So what is your uh, Superhero name? You gotta have one." He said, still staring at her.

She looked at Natasha and smirked. "They call me Pyra."

Tony raised an eyebrow at her and Steve frowned.

"She can manipulate fire however she wants. She also has the ability to make fire, but she isn't sure how to do it yet." A voice said, startling them.

Fury stood in the doorway and gestured for them to sit.

Natasha and Serafina sat down before Fury explained everything.

"Last night, the tesseract was stolen by an Asgardian named Loki. He took Clint Banter, Eric Selvig, as well as others. This man is considered highly dangerous. We need to find him, and stop him from trying to kill all of us and take over our world." Fury said this with a serious expression on his face. He threw a stack of papers at each of them. Serafina looked at the picture on the front and shivered. The piercing blue-green eyes of this Loki settled in his pale face startled her. He was very handsome. He turned to Serafina when he said the next thing. "However, we have an advantage over him." He went silent.

"Well what is it?" Tony asked with a frown.

Fury looked at Tony before looking back at Serafina. "He is part Frost Giant. He is cold, he can control ice. We have the power of fire and we will use it."

Everyone looked towards Serafina and she gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well this is exciting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the faves and follows! You guys are awesome ! So, here it is! I promise Loki in the next chapter(; Please Review!**

**I do not own Avengers.**

* * *

Serafina sat on her bed, reading the file Fury had given her on Loki. She was still in shock knowing that the fate of the world rested on their shoulders, and that _she_ was their secret weapon. She didn't even know how to make fire and they were trying to get her to figure it out! She felt angry. She put on some music and turned back to the file. She read through the first paragraph that stated everything that happened with the Tesseract, and then skipped to the personal information. What she read made her shocked.

_"...Suspect is known as the "God of Mischief and Lies". Is not able to be trusted... Suspect was taken in by Odin (father of Thor, King of Asgard) as a child when his real father abandoned him... Is part Frost Giant... Suspect is unstable and a threat to human life..." _

"How can someone that lives the life of a God have a past filled with so much pain?" She mumbled, picking up the photo of Loki once again. She scanned her eyes over his smirking lips before turning to her computer.

Scanning the photos and paper work quickly, the file was transferred to her computer. She threw the picture up and made it larger. **(A/N: Like the computer Tony Stark has) **She stared up at the picture before looking down and frowning, her brow creasing. Something wasn't right but she didn't know what it was. Looking at his picture, she felt like she knew him, yet she knew she had never seen this man ever before in her life before today. She threw the stack of papers and let out a cry of anger. What was really his problem? Something had to of happen to make him this angry and upset to want to take over the human race. Something S.H.E.I.L.D either a) was not telling them or b) didn't know the answer to themselves. She felt her temperature rise about twenty degrees when she knew she had to release some of her anger.

Standing up, she went into her closet and grabbed out her training clothes. Slipping on the flame resistant clothes, she jogged out of her room and down the hall.

Running into the training room, she went over to the flame thrower and started it up. Once she had the fire out, she began to train.

The fire rested in the palm of her hand, and her tattoo warmed in comfort. She had long ago learned that the tattoo had _something _to do with her powers, but she still had much to learn. She still was in the dark with the whole having powers thing, but she was trying to better understand it. The fire grew in her hand as she heated it to more extreme temperatures. She tossed it from palm to palm before she made her move. She pulled her arms close into her body , closing her hands around the fire. She smirked and pushed her hands out away from her chest. The fire exploded across the room, so hot that it melted the metal bench at the far end of the room.

"Ooooh. I can do that too." An electronic voice said from behind her. She looked back in time to see the Iron Man's hand get ready to fire, and she prepared herself. When the blast came towards her, she used her powers to quickly allow the fire into her body, protecting herself from any damage. She could absorb fire as long as she was prepared for it.

Standing up, panting from the shock, Serafina lunged at the Iron Man. "Are you an idiot? You could have killed me had I not seen you!"

Tony simply shrugged and laughed. "But you _did _see me, didn't you?" She huffed when he said this and walked over to the punching bag hanging from the ceiling. She stood with her back to Tony as she wrapped her hands in the hand wraps. The door opened, startling her.

"Ah.. I was just going to use that." Steve said, but went to leave the room. She felt bad, seeing as this was _the_ Captain America, so she called out.

"Wait! We have extra bags in the storage closet over there. You can hang it from over there." She said, pointing to a spot about ten feet away.

He smiled and nodded before saying, "Thank you, Miss."

Serafina blushed a light pink. "Just call me Serafina.. Or Sera... Or Fina. Everyone does!" She shut up when she realized she was babbling, but he just smiled and nodded.

"Hmm... Seems like someones got the hots for our Captain." Tony mumbled into her ear.

Serafina frowned, then stuck out her tongue and said "Well maybe if you learned to be more like him you would have people that like you! And no I don't."

Tony laughed before Serafina went back to the bag and began to punch. "So what do you think of Reindeer Games?" He asked, looking down at her with piercing eyes.

"Reindeer Games?" She questioned.

He laughed. "Yeah Loki. You know... The horns."

She nodded in understanding before frowning. "I don't really know yet, but I know that he needs some serious help." She meant this in a non insulting way.

Tony nodded before walking away. Serafina looked to the clock, startled it was already 5:00 P.M. She decided to go to her room and crash for a bit before going to dinner.

:-:

_"Serafina... It is time." The tall man spoke to her, and she was confused._

_She looked up at him and frowned. "You will be tested, and you will succeed. You will be challenged in the near future."_

_"What do you mean I will be tested?" Serafina asked. Every time this man warned her of something, it was always true. It always happened. She began to believe he was her Guardian Angel of some sort._

_He walked towards her and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. His tall body towered over her five foot seven frame. She felt like she should have been scared, but around this man she felt save and comfortable._

_"When you give a kiss of fire, only then shall you know who he truly is..." Letting go of her shoulder, he turned walking into the blackness of the room._

_"Wait! What do you mean by kiss of fire? And who are we talking about?" She asked, confused._

_He turned, giving her a hard glare. "The Frost Beast..." He began to walk back into the dark. "Give him the kiss of fire..."_

_Serafina stared into the darkness, startled._

:-:

Serafina awoke with a gasp. What could this mean? What was a kiss of fire? She stood up and threw on her uniform, ready to go talk to the team about it, but first she needed to consult Natasha, the only person that understood her dreams.

Waling out of her room, she went to knock on Natasha's door.

"I'm right here. Fury needs us." Natasha said, standing at the end of the hallway.

Serafina nodded, and spoke. "Tasha, I had a dream... It was the man I always dream of. He said something about giving 'The Frost Beast' a 'kiss of fire'... I have no idea what any of this means, but I do know that it means something..."

"Well maybe we should talk to Fury about this later. But right now, we have to worry about something else. Loki has been sighted in Germany. It's time to suit up." Natasha smirked and walked ahead of the younger girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So here it is! Please Review!**

**I do not own Avengers.**

* * *

As they sat on the plane ride to Germany, Serafina thought about the words spoken by the man in her dream. She felt as though they meant something obvious, but she wasn't sure what it was yet. Maybe she should ask someone? But the only smart one she knew of besides Natasha on the plane was Steve. She looked at Steve, who sat across from her and spoke.

"Hey, Captain." When Steve looked at her she continued. "What is the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear the words 'kiss of fire' ?"

His brow furrowed and he rubbed a hand over his face. "Well-" but before he could answer, Tony laughed.

"Sparky, come on really? He could be your great-grandfather." Tony chuckled.

Serafina rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I didn't mean it like that pea brain. Anyway... What does it make you think of?" She said, turning back to the Captain.

He thought for a moment before sighing. "I would think that it means something being hot?" He said turning it into a question.

Serafina nodded and looked up. Steve was looking at her in wonder and fascination.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked, sounding nervous. Serafina chuckled.

"You just did. But yeah go ahead." She said, smiling.

"How did you get your powers? I mean I got mine in a lab... How did you get yours?" He asked, the look on his face was curious.

Serafina sighed and sat back. "Well I was born with them. They never really showed though until I was fourteen." When Steve frowned, she continued to tell him about the accident and her parents death. She told him about the man in her dreams, and how he was always right. That led to her telling him about her most recent dream.

"Wait so, let me get this straight... The guy in your dream told you to 'give the Frost Beast the Kiss of Fire'?" Steve asked and she nodded. "Well the part about the Frost Beast is obvious... It means Loki, right? But I still don't know what a kiss of fire is." He said, looking at her apologetically.

"Well it obviously has something to do with you powers, right?" Tony asked, looking at her.

She nodded and sighed, still at a loss.

"Well obviously it has something to do with a kiss." Tony scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

Serafina frowned and rolled her eyes. Tony was annoying. So now she had a lead. It was definitely something to do with fire or extreme heat, but she wasn't 100% sure it had something to do with a kiss. Sure, it was called the kiss of fire, but it could be like the 'dementors kiss' from _Harry Potter_. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply, trying to relax to think. She thought back, trying to find any sort of clues or anything that the man might have mentioned in her dreams, and she found it. The one time she had dreamed of this man, he told her about his past.

_"...When I was a boy, my mother gave me this kiss of fire," He showed his hand, and a kiss was burnt into his skin. "to protect me... She burnt her kiss into my skin, but when she did, she learned of every memory I have ever had... So I was protected, yes, but she knew everything about me then." _

"That's it!" She screamed, jumping up excitedly before falling over. The plane was landing and it was time to get to work. Steve hurriedly jumped out of the plane to get to work, and Serafina jumped out behind him, going to look for Loki before he could do anything. She had to get to him.

Running up to the crowd of kneeled down people ahead of Steve, Serafina stealthily made her way closer. She looked towards where everyone was kneeling towards, she saw Loki. He was gorgeous, yet dangerous. He reminded her of a panther, elegant yet dangerous. She knew he could kill her at any moment, but she didn't care. She had a job to do.

She slowly made her way behind him, bending her knees so that when she got close enough, she could make her move. He was so busy making people listen to him that he didn't hear her come up behind him. Bending down lower, she pounced on top of him, crashing into his back. She put him in a headlock, wrapping her legs around his waist. He let out a cry of anger. She felt bad for what she was about to do.

"I'm terribly sorry for this." She said, and she heated her lips up to around four hundred degrees and kissed his neck on the left side. She could hear the skin burning before she heard him scream out in pain and anger. All of a sudden though, she was flooded with memories and emotions.

_A young Loki and Thor stood with their father, and he spoke of when one of them would become king..._

_Loki standing in his brothers shadow._

_Loki practicing magic._

_Loki helping the Frost Giants in to Asgard._

_Thor getting angry about the Frost Giants._

_Loki finding out he wasn't really Odin's son._

The memories continued and a tear escaped Serafina's eye as she witnessed all the pain and hurt he had been through. But one memory, one memory of a man caught her attention. It was the man from her dreams.

She let go of him and dropped to the ground in shock.

He dropped to the ground and began to pant on his hands and knees. Steve finally ran up and saw Serainfa crying and the enemy on the ground.

"Well that was quick... Are you okay?" He asked, helping her up.

"Y-yeah. I'll tell you guys about it later." She mumbled, grabbing one of Loki's arms to keep him from escaping. She turned to him. "You try to escape, I burn you again." She felt bad for threatening him, but she needed him to know she was serious.

:-:

Once on the plane, Serafina sat down next to Loki, ready to make a move if necessary. She looked at his neck and saw that it was already healed, a scar in it's place. He stared ahead at Tony who was holding his staff.

Thunder rung out, and he looked up.

"Scared of a little thunder?" Tony asked, smirking.

"No... I'm not too fond of what follows." He said, and Serafina blushed. His voice was soft yet cold.

Tony looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What happen to your neck?" He asked, pointing at the burn.

Loki scowled and glared at Serafina. "Ask the female... She is the one that did it to me."

Serafina frowned and crossed her arms.

"Remember I told you guy's about the dream and the 'kiss of fire'?" She asked, and they nodded. "Well I figured it out."

Loki gaped at her, but was cut off by Thor storming into the plane and taking Loki with him.

Serafina sighed.

"Guys, this is gonna be one long night."

:-:

After getting back to S.H.I.E.L.D, Serafina was exhausted, but she still wanted to speak to Loki alone. She knew he knew who the man was, but she needed to find out who he was. She needed to speak to him.

So she went to where he was locked up. Standing in the door way, she just stared at his back.

"I know you are there, Fire Wench." He sneered, and Serafina blushed out of embarrassment.

She walked forward, and stood in front of the glass. He turned and took a step forward.

"I came here to ask you a question." She said in a small voice. He simply glared at her, so she continued. "That man from your memories, the one that your father spoke to in the realm of fire," His eyes sparked with recognition. "Who is he?" She asked.

He looked shocked for a moment. "You don't know who he is?"

She shook her head no.

"Oh this is rich! Those filthy humans haven't even told you!" He cackled and then frowned.

"What do you mean? What haven't they told me?" She asked, getting nervous.

"Oh in time you will know, Serafina." He said, looking down at her. She gulped.

"How do you know my name?" She spat. He laughed.

"Well you see, when you performed that 'kiss of fire' on me, it caused me to see all of your memories also. It is because of my sorcery." He said, pacing. "Here, how about a proposition." He smirked and Serafina nodded. "Come see me tomorrow and I will tell you everything those filthy humans haven't told you." He spat the word 'human' like it was the most disgusting word in the world

"Deal." She said and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Hope you like. Please Review and Check out my new Loki/OC story, Let the Games Begin.**

**I do not own Avengers.**

* * *

Serafina tossed and turned, sleep evading her. She stared at her ceiling, wondering why she could never sleep. Sometimes, she would be lucky enough to get a couple of hours of sleep a night, but most of the time she would lay in bed, wide awake until the sun would rise and work would begin. She had long ago given up on sleep aids and drugs to help her sleep, not liking the feeling she had after she took them. They made her feel extra loopy and not herself.

She was anxious to talk to Loki, wanting to know what had been kept from her and why it had been kept from her in the first place. She knew she could not trust Loki completely, but she could try to get information out of him. She knew he was the God of Lies, but she had to try to figure out who she really was and how she got her powers.

Throwing her blankets off of her, she got out of bed. She wore only a thin red satin night-dress that reached her thighs, so she slipped on a black satin robe that reached to her knees. She had to sleep in thin clothes, because her body temperature would rise when she got aggravated or annoyed, and she usually did because she could not sleep. She put on her slippers and walked out of the room. It was currently 1:25 AM, and everyone besides the guards were asleep, so that gave her the perfect opportunity to talk to Loki without anyone on the team listenning in. She walked down the hall, peeking around the corner, and continued on to where Loki resided in his cage.

She thought he would be awake when she entered the room, seeing as all he had to sleep on was the cold, hard bench, but was surprised to see him asleep, sitting on the floor with his head leaned against the glass. It was weird, seeing him look so vulnerable and weak, but she knew that he was far from weak.

Walking slowly over to where he sat, she crouched down to his height and observed him. In his sleep, she noted the pained expression on his face, the way the crease formed between his eyebrows as he frowned. He turned his head to the other side, before it snapped back to face her again.

She knew he must have been having a nightmare, so she spoke, putting her hand against the glass. "Loki, wake up!" She hissed, trying not to be to loud. He only muttered something unintelligible before going silent again. "Loki, wake up!" She said louder, causing the Gods eyes to snap open, a small frown of confusion on his lips. He looked at her hand which was still on the glass before looking at her face.

"Hello, Lady Serafina." He said, a small smirk gracing his features. "Might I say you look lovely?" He asked, looking at my attire.

"I couldn't sleep. So I decided to come talk to you. What did you mean earlier?" She asked, gazing into his blue-green eyes.

A look of realization dawned on his face before he stood up, gesturing for her to do so also. She stood, looking at him in confusion. He paced in front of her, a look of concentration on his face. "Let me tell you a story." He said, looking at her with bright eyes. She nodded. "In Muspelheim, the realm of fire, the fire giant Surtur resides. He is King of that realm, and he killed Odin's brothers. But that does not matter. What matters is this," He began, looking at her with a serious expression. "Surtur was in Asgard, meeting with the Allfather for he was to be punished for torturing the mortals of Midgard with his fire. While in Asgard, he met an Asgardian woman, Liv. He courted her and they fell in love. They married a year later, and she became with child. Soon after she became pregnant, she realized he was a monster, and she left him after her child was born, leaving her child with him in the realm of fire. Now, you have to remember, that in your realm, time travels much quicker. This child, today, would be roughly 1,000 years old." He said, looking at her. "When she left, it left him heart-broken. So he cast the child away, in fear of harming her. He named her before he sent her away, and gave her the customary mark of the royals. A flame marking that circles around the wrist." He said, looking at Serafina with a small frown. "That child, was sent here, to Midgard. I am quite sure you know where the rest of this is going." He finished, turning and pacing again.

Serafina gaped at him. There was no way she could be this person! She was only 24 for Christs sake!

"Uhm, Loki." She said, and he looked at her. "There is no way that is even possible. I mean, I'm only 24!" She said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Try 1,024." He said, eyebrow raised. "You do not remember the first 1,000 because your father cast a spell on you, so that you may only remember when the time is right." He said, looking at her with a small smile. "You are a Princess, My Lady." He said, bowing slightly.

She giggled a bit at his antics before crossing her arms. "I'm going to ask Thor about this. But I have one more question." She said, looking at him with fierce eyes. He nodded for her to continue. "Why did Fury and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. keep this from me, and how did they know?" She asked, still a little confused.

He answered right away. "Well they knew because your DNA, as you humans call it, is different from a normal humans. For example, if you look at you DNA and Thor's, you would have similarities because of the Asgardian in you." He explained, a hand on his chin. "As for why they did not tell you, it is because that Nick Fury, he wants you for his cause. He is a selfish man who wishes to keep you in the dark so you have no choice but to stay with him and the rest of these pathetic creatures." He spat, anger covering his features.

"And why should I believe you, Silver Tongue?" She asked, raising an eye brow.

He looked up at her with hard eyes. "Because you know what I have suffered as well. We both have been mistreated by the ones closest to us."

Serafina turned, her head bowed. "I'll be back. I need to talk to Thor." She said, walking out of the room.

She was not all that shocked, seeing as she had the ridiculous abilities. Walking down the hall and back to her bedroom, she changed into her normal uniform and brushed her teeth and hair, before putting her hair into a messy bun.

She looked at the clock and it read 6:30 AM. Everyone should be awake by now.

Walking into the dining hall, she looked around. She noticed Thor sat alone at a small table, the top of it covered in food and cups of coffee. Walking over, she asked if she could sit.

"Please, Lady Rose." He said, gesturing to the seat. She sat down and clasped her hands together under the table.

"Tell me about Surtur and Liv's child." She said, startling him.

He looked confused but told her the tale that she had heard from Loki, even mentioning the tattoo.

"Do you mean something like this?" She asked, showing her wrist. His eyes widened and he nodded.

"Well, yes, but I do not know how you have that marking." He said, confused.

That was all she needed. She stood, rage seeping into her veins as she went into the control room, ready to flip out on him and tear the place apart. In the control room, Tasha, Steve, and Tony stood, talking to Fury.

"FURY!" She yelled, walking into the room, furious. He looked up, startled by her use of his last name without a sir, or Colonel, or Director. "Who do you think you are? Keeping who I really am from me? Not telling me all these years who I really was?!" She screeched, fire coming to her hand. She flung it, making it hit the wall next to his head. Natasha pulled a gun out, aiming it at her.

"What are you talking about, Agent Rose?" Fury asked furious.

Serafina laughed an angry laugh. "Oh, don't play stupid. I am the daughter of Surtur, the Fire Giant, a King. My mother was Asgardian? I am a Princess?" She said, kicking a chair across the room. One downside of her powers was the fits of rage she would go into.

"How did you find that out, Agent?" He asked, fear seeping into his eyes.

"I have my sources." She said, stalking out of the room.

"You are not dismissed, Agent Rose!" Fury yelled after her, but she continued on to Loki's cell, a frown on her face.

When she entered the room, Loki looked at her surprised, but smiled a small smile.

"So it seems you now know the truth." He said, folding his hands behind his back.

She walked up to the glass and put a hand against it. "You were right."

He grinned. "Come with me, Serafina. When I get out of here, come with me, away from these traitors. I will show you Asgard and take you to formally meet your father. " He said, staring into her brown eyes, his own eyes looking warm and sincere. She thought about all the trouble she would be getting into, but she could have cared less. She had been lied to for ten years. And she would never let it happen again.

"But you will never be allowed in Asgard again." She said, frowning.

"I will be king." He said, smiling.

She pondered for a moment if she should go with him, before she made her final decision.

"Okay, Loki." She said and saw his face brighten. "I will go with you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6(: Please REVIEW !**

**I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

Serafina took a deep, soothing breath as she remembered the words Loki had spoken to her in his cell. She had never been _asked_ to do something before, she had never been given an option. It had always been that she was _told_ to do something, and now that she was given the option and by someone who she knew understood her, she was elated. She felt like a teenager that was planning to run away, but the only difference was that she was not going to be hiding once she left. She would be with Loki, and he would take care of her. She had faith in him and she knew he would not disappoint her.

She walked to the outside of the Lab, where Bruce, Steve, Natasha, Tony, Thor, and Fury were gathered. She stood outside the room, next to the window, listening to their conversation.

"...this is getting out of hand, Sir. She is out of control. I never thought I would say this, but I think it is time to put her away." Natasha said, crossing her arms with a frown on her face.

Fury paced around the room, a hand on his chin and a weary look on his face. The man was tired and everyone could see it.

"Director, if I may put my opinion in on this, I agree with Natasha. We do _not_ have the ability to try to handle her _and_ Loki at the same time. It would be easier to just put her in a cell and handle her after this fiasco." Bruce said, arms crossed and his glasses slid down his nose.

Thor however, looked grim. "My friends, placing Lady Serafina in a cell will only do you more harm than good. Fire Giants are known for being quite aggressive and fierce, and she being the daughter of the King is no exception. Her Asgardian half will only make her more willing to fight for what she believes to be right." Thor said, putting his hands on his hips. Fury looked at him and nodded before looking at Steve and Tony.

"What do you two think?" He asked, looking to the Captain first.

Steve sighed, and crossed his arms. He looked a little confused and angry that Fury would put his own Agent in a cell. "Well I don't think it is humane or ethical to put the woman in the cell. Agent Rose is a part of this team and that is that. But," He said, looking at the floor. "If she is a threat to us and others, I think it best to put her in the cell."

Fury had a grim look on his face. "Stark, your input?"

Tony frowned before he shrugged. "Lock the tiger in the cage."

_"Well fuck you too, Tony."_ Serafina growled from her spot outside the room.

"Then it is settled. Agent Rose will be put in a cell until further notice." Fury said before turning to Thor and the Captain. "You two, I need you to help me get her in the cell. If she does not go willingly, I am going to need your help." He said, frowning.

"Pardon me, Sir. I thought it was wrong to manhandle women on Midgard?" Thor questioned, stunned by the director. Fury nodded before speaking.

"She is dangerous, Thor. She needs to be contained." As Fury said this, Thor nodded with sad eyes. He had come to like the Girl of Fire.

Serafina panicked and ran to her room. She grabbed a duffel bag and began to throw her extra uniforms and clothes into the bag, making sure to put everything she needed. She had to get out of base quickly. She was about to go to Loki and tell her of their plans, when her door burst open.

Thor, Fury, and Steve stood in the doorway, Fury ahead of the other two. "Going somewhere, Agent?" Fury asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Well, I thought I would take a day off go sight seeing." She said, sarcastically.

Fury sighed, walking into the room. "We are going to have to ask you to come with us to the holding cell. We believe you are a danger to the mission and have been compromised. You either come willingly, or we take you by force." He said, arms behind his back.

Serafina chuckled. "No."

Fury looked at Steve and Thor. They nodded.

Thor came in and went to grab her arm, but when he put his hand on her arm, his skin burnt.

"Of all that is Asgard!" He shouted, looking at his hand. She did not know Thor all that well, and she did not like to be touched by strangers.

Steve walked forward and laid a hand on her arm hesitantly. When he did not feel any pain, he sighed. He gripped her arm tighter and lead her from the room. They went down the hallway that Loki's cell resided in and turned to the left, into the room across from Loki's cage. Steve let her go once she was inside the small room and let her sit on the small bed. Steve left, a frown on his face. She was afraid she would be stuck in the cell forever. Serafina was angry, and was ready to melt the door down, but stopped herself.

_Loki will save you. Once he gets out, he will come for you. _She thought to herself, sighing and leaning back against the wall.

:-:

Loki leaned against the wall, crossing his ankles and sighing. He was bored, and was starting to wonder where Serafina was for she had not been to see him in hours. The God of Mischief had grown to hold a soft spot for the female that even he was confused about. He tried blaming it on the fact that he knew of her past and she knew of his, but he knew that was not it. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the loud footsteps of his brother approaching.

"Hello, Thor. To what do I owe the _pleasure_ of your company?" Loki said sarcastically.

Thor stood in front of the glass, a frown on his face.

"Brother, what have you done to Lady Serafina? Why must you drag her into your madness?" He growled.

Loki stopped smirking and his brow furrowed. "What is this you speak of? I have not done anything to Serafina. Where is she?" He asked, worried that they had done something to her.

"Lady Serafina was locked away this afternoon by Steve of Stars. They think her to be compromised." Thor said, still staring at Loki. "Why are you so interested in the female?" Thor asked, genuinely curious.

Loki sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, a frown taking over his handsome features. "She intrigues me. When she gave me this kiss," He showed the scar on his neck. "I learned everything about her, and she learned everything about me." He said, his voice softening unintentionally.

Thor smirked, a happy, joyful laugh booming from his chest. "You have grown fond of her. You like her as I do Lady Jane." Thor said, smiling.

Loki scoffed. "Yes, but _Lady_ Jane is a weak mortal. Serafina is a Princess, thus she is worthy of someone like us."

Thor stiffened before looking down. He sighed and walked from the room.

_I will come for you, I will be there for you soon_. Loki thought, closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, just letting you know that from THIS CHAPTER ONWARD, there will be slight changes in the story. It will NOT be exactly like the movie. But the REAL fun starts after the fight.(: Please REVIEW!**

**I do not own Avengers**

* * *

Serafina lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling with a frown. She had began to sing songs out of boredom, and she was starting to get sick of the small room she was put into. She had paced around the room for an hour before she finally gave up and sat down, back to singing her songs. She was a major fan of the Beatles, as well as AC-DC and other old bands, but she also had a soft spot for classical music. She began to hum a nameless tune and looked around the room. When she spotted a camera in the top right hand corner of the back of the room, she grinned. These cameras had audio on them, so they could hear what she said.

"Hey guys, could someone get me a rolly chair? I'm bored." She shouted, laying back on the ground. Serafina was known for her childlike antics of playing with the chairs that had wheels. Her childhood ended when she was 14. After her parents died and her powers emerged, she was forced to grow up and become an adult. So because of that, she was a little childish. She never had the chance to be a normal teenager, and she was still making up for it as a 24-year-old woman. She enjoyed making others laugh, and she knew she did a good job at it too. She was the jokester of S.H.I.E.L.D and they all loved it. It made the place a little less tense and business like.

Serafina stopped humming when the door oppened and Tony Strolled in, pulling a chair behind him. He walked in and closed the door, rolling the chair over to Serafina. He leaned against the wall as she hopped into the chair and spun herself, giggling. He raised his eyebrows, a look of amusement in his eyes.

"So... This is what you wanted the chair for?" He asked, crossing his arms over the mini arc reactor in his chest.

Serafina laughed. "Yup. It is _pretty_ boring in here." She said, stopping and looking at him, twirling the bottom of the chair back and forth. "Hey, Tony." She said, wanting to ask him something. "Why did you agree to put me in here? And don't say you didn't, because I was in the hall listening to the whole thing." She said, watching him closely. "Why, Tony?"

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Look, Kid, I get why you went all Dragon Lady on Fury. I do, but before the meeting, Natasha talked to me. She said that you are one of the best Agents here. You _are_ one of us, whether you like it or not. She said that she was afraid Loki would get to you like he got to Clint." He said, looking her in the eye. "I said yeah because if that is true, and you are one of the best, we are going to need you when Reindeer Games' friends come to play." He finished, looking at the ground. "And don't get to full of yourself. That's my job." He said, pointing a finger at her.

She laughed before nodding. "Okay. I understand why you would do it now, but why would you guys think that I'm compromised?" She asked, an innocent look on her face.

Tony laughed and looked at her with an amused expression, stepping closer to her. "Did you forget that there are camera's in your friends cage?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She blushed, cursing to herself silently. "Yeah, actually I did."

"Okay, so here is what I am going to offer you," He began and she nodded, looking at him with curious eyes. "If you stay, and help us fight off whatever is coming, you will be able to leave, go wherever you want. You get to keep your freedom, and you get to stay on our good side. If you agree to these terms, you get to be let out of your cage." He said, gesturing to the room around them. Serafina bit her lip. She did not want to betray Loki, but she did not want to betray her friends either. So she did the only thing she could think of.

"Okay, I will agree to your terms." She said, a sad look on her face. She was going to have to get down on her knees and _beg_ Loki for forgiveness. But she had a good reason for it. He would know soon, why she did it for him. "As long as you _never _call me Dragon Lady again." She said, eyebrow raised.

Tony burst out in laughter, but it was short-lived. The whole ship gave a shutter, sending Tony crashing back into the wall. Serafina's chair flew into the wall behind her, and she smacked her head on the wall, a groan of pain escaping her lips. Tony stood, and looked at her before he ran from the room. Something was wrong, and she knew it was bad. She could not see, and it frightened her. The hit to her head temporarily blinded her. If she did not get to a medic soon, she was going to be in a lot of trouble. With the work she did, her sight was one thing she depended on.

"H-hello? Is anyone there? I need help, please! I can't see!" She called, eyes open wide, trying to see anything at all. She stood on shaky legs, trying to stay calm, but at the slightest of noises, she would panic. She heard a roar, and she shrieked, falling to the ground and covering her head with her hands. "Hello! Is anyone there?" She called, frightened. She heard footsteps, and felt a hand on her own.

"Hello, Love." She heard a smooth voice say. "What have they done to you? Why are you so frightened?" Loki asked, looking into her glossy eyes with confusion. He waved a hand in front of her face, not seeing any reaction.

"I-I hit my head. I can't see, Loki." She said, her head moving in different directions. The Gods handsome face scrunched up in concentration.

He put a hand over her eyes and she felt a warm sensation pass over her eyes before he removed his hand. When his hand was gone, she looked into the concerned eyes of Loki.

"Is that better?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

She sighed and threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. "Loki, I did something horrible. I can't go with you right now, but I promise I have a reason for it." She said, feeling bad. He stiffened before going soft and hugging her back.

"I know, and I trust you. I only have one proposition for you." He said, and at her nod, he continued. "I want you to rule beside me, be my queen when I take over this planet. Be my equal, my partner." He said, staring into her eyes.

She felt her knees go weak, but she held her ground. "Do you even care about me? You don't know anything about me! What is my favorite color? What kind of weather do I like? Why do I hate the beach?" She asked, trying to make her point.

"Of course I care about you, you daft woman! I know everything about you, and you know everything about me. Remember this?" He asked, showing the burnt on kiss on his skin. "Your favorite color is green because it reminds you of the forest and the trees. You like the winter and rain because it agrees with how you feel, cold and tired. You hate the beach because when you were young, you were pulled out into the ocean by rip tides." He said, staring into her eyes with determination. She gave in and sighed, nodding.

"I know you care, I'm sorry. I just had a moment of weakness. And of course I will be your Queen." She said, smiling up at him.

He inched his face closer to hers, close enough that she could feel his breath on her face. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, no room in between their bodies. She leaned her face up, nudging his nose with hers and she looked up at him with lidded eyes. His gaze flickered from her eyes to her lips, and his hand drew circles into her waist. Serafina couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to their first kiss. She relished in the smoothness of his skin, his lips felt like cool satin. She felt her stomach knot and become warm, as her heart clenched. He kissed her back, breathing in as much of her scent as possible, before pulling away. "I will see you soon, My Lady." He said, bringing her into a standing position and kissing her knuckles. He smirked and left, in the blink of an eye.

She looked down at her knuckles and blushed, where his lips had been not a moment before. She liked the way his smooth lips felt on her skin, and she hoped she would feel it again.

Blushing and giggling like a school girl, Serafina skipped down to the Control Room. She knew something was wrong though, when they all looked at her with sad expressions. The smile dropped from her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, brow furrowed.

Fury turned to look at her. "Agent Coulson was just murdered by Loki. These were in his pocket when he died." He said, nodding to the cards on the table. There sat Coulson's Captain America cards, bloodstained.

A hand flew to her mouth, and her eyes filled with tears. Coulson was a great man. He was family.

"Agent Hill, get her out of here. She doesn't belong here." Fury said, and Hill stepped forward.

"THE HELL SHE DOESN'T!" Tony yelled, standing from his chair. "This girl has been put through hell because of you, so if you want Iron Man on your little team, you keep her." He said, pointing from himself to Serafina.

"We don't need you, Stark. We have Thor, Captain, Banner, Clint, and Natasha." Fury said, pissing them off even more.

"If you make Lady Serafina and Tony Man of Iron leave, I am afraid I cannot help you." Thor said, shocking them all. They waited for him to continue. "Lady Serafina is the only hope of getting through to Loki. I have seen the way his face lights up at the mention of this fair Maiden." Thor said, grinning at Serafina.

Serafina grinned back at him, as did Tony.

Fury sighed, angry. "Fine! Agent Rose, Stark, you cross one toe out of line and you are done."

Serafina couldn't help but to do a little happy dance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here it is(: Please REVIEW :D**

**I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

_"My darling, now you know." A voice said, the large man coming from the shadows. "I give my sincerest apologies for leaving you on that planet, alone to your own defences." He said, placing a hand on Serafina's shoulder. "When your mother left, I was heartbroken. I knew that I was becoming unstable. I had to protect you, even if it was from myself. I promised to protect you from the moment I first laid my eyes on you." Surtur said softly. He was glad that Serafina now knew who she was, and he was happy he could finally have his daughter back. He had waited for what seemed like forever for it._

_Serafina looked up into her fathers warm eyes and put her hand, hesitantly, on his. "It's okay. I understand. You did it to protect me, and that must have been the hardest thing to do. I forgive you." She said, a small smile playing at her lips. She had forgiven the Fire Giant so easily because he had given her up, the last thing left of his happy life, to protect her. She did not blame him at all._

_Surtur smiled, and gripped his daughters hand in his own. "I have brought you here to speak to you, about the upcoming battle, as well as your powers. These markings," He said, showing her his, "allow us to have a bond, where we can share our powers with each other." He explained, but she frowned._

_"Wait, but why do they do that?" She asked, her brow furrowed._

_Surtur frowned. "If you were to be in danger, you could borrow my power so that with mine and yours combined, you could be more powerful than any army coming after you." He explained. She understood, and was glad to know that if the occasion called for it, her father would be there for her. "But, in order for you to do so, you must be in your prime. Your prime is the time when you are most powerful. For example, I came into my prime when I was under great stress, I was so angry when I was on trial for my treatment of the Midgardians, but everything I did had a purpose. Odin, however, did not see that." Surtur said, his eyes flashing in anger. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Anyway, once you come into your prime, your marking will glow a golden color for three weeks, so your body can know that you have gained power. Now, about the battle," He said, looking into her eyes with a serious expression. "You are going to be faced with a choice. I cannot tell you what it is, but I can tell you that you need to follow your heart. And remember, that you cannot disappoint me in anyway. You can only disappoint yourself." He said, slowly backing away into the shadows of the room._

_"Wait! Where are you going?" Serafina called, trying to chase after him, but failing._

Serafina awoke with a start as her bedroom door burst open. Tony Stark stood in the doorway, his face set in a deep frown. He walked into the room and went to her closet, throwing one of her uniforms at her.

"Suit up, we have a problem." He said, pulling her boots out of the closet. "Your boyfriend is using Stark Tower to launch the portal into space, and if we don't get there now, Manhattan is going to be Ground Zero." He finished, throwing the boots at her. Serafina stood up, heart pounding in her chest. She was frightened for her friends and worried about Loki. She needed to keep them all safe, because if she didn't, she would regret it later.

He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Serafina rushed around the room, throwing her hair into her signature messy bun, her face contorted in panic. "Shit!" She shouted, falling over as she pulled on her catsuit, hitting her funny bone. She put on a pair of fuzzy socks before slipping her boots on, smoothing out the front of her suit.

Serafina was panicking, wondering how bad the battle would be, and what exactly her father was talking about when he said she would have to make a choice. She was walking to the control room when she was stopped by Tony yet again.

"Nope, no _you_ are coming with me. I need you to distract him while I get my other suit on. This one is too messed up to have a full-out battle in." He said, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her into the room that his suit was held. Serafina swallowed and watched as different pieces of metal began to shift and fit to his body. She had never seen him do it before, and was in awe of how one person could create such an amazing piece of technology like the Iron Man suit. As she thought this, he picked her up, bridal style and they flew out into the sky. His suit gave out a few times, causing them to drop through the sky.

Serafina looked around her as they flew. She was in awe of the way the clouds looked up close, and the way the air felt rushing across her face and hair. Nothing had ever made her feel so free before, and she almost asked him if he could make her something similar. She frowned and shook her head, seeing Stark Tower come into view. She gripped onto Tony's arm as he landed on the platform and put her down. She ran down the stairs and over to where she could see Loki come into view.

"Loki!" She called, throwing her arms around him when she got to him. He was startled by the act of affection in front of Stark, but kissed her on the forehead. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking into his eyes. He was wearing his full battle armor, helmet and all. She thought he looked powerful, and dangerous.

"Taking what is mine. This planet is mine." He said, gesturing to the city below them. At that moment, Tony decided to step in.

"Okay, okay, enough of the sappy lovey dovey crap. I need a drink." He said, walking past them and into his home. He walked over to the bar where he looked up at us. "You guys want a drink?" He asked. Serafina nodded and Loki declined. He poured two glasses of whiskey, walking over to Serafina and handing her one of the cups. "You know, you should just give up now. There is no version of this where you win. You will not come out on top."

Loki smirked and scoffed, a chuckle escaping his lips. "I have an army." He said, eyebrow raised.

Tony raised an eyebrow also, taking a swig of his whiskey. "And we have a Hulk _and_ a Fire Giant." He said, looking over at Serafina, who at that comment, downed the glass of whiskey. "Go ahead and take some more if you want." He said, gesturing to the bar.

Loki stepped forward, placing his scepter on the arc reactor. "We will see how well your friends handle fighting one of their own." Loki laughed, but frowned when nothing happened. Serafina walked over to the bar and picked up the bottle of whiskey, taking a swig from the bottle. If she was going to fight, she was going to have fun doing it. Her body reacted to Alcohol in an odd way. It caused her powers to spike, making her stronger and making her fire burn hotter.

She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard a crash and Loki laugh. Turning around, she saw Loki standing by the window and Tony gone. Next thing she saw was the Iron Man suit fly out the window.

"What the hell, Loki! You just threw him out a window?!" She screeched. Loki looked at her with a look of adoration. He walked over to her and put a hand on her face, closing his eyes. She saw a blue-green mist float around and between the two of them before it disappeared.

_"Now we can communicate telepathicly. If you need me, I shall be there."_

She heard his voice, but his lips did not move. _"All you have to do is think of me and what you need to say." _He said, lips still unmoving. But before she could respond, Tony flew up and blasted him before Serafina jumped out the window, having Tony catch her. "Let's go, we need to fight." She shouted, pointing to the sky, where a large dark hole opened up, strange creatures flying out of the portal and into the city.

"Do you prefer ground or air coverage?" He asked, taking a quick look at her, noticing her face contort into one of determination and strength.

"I think I can do more in the air." She said, looking up at the portal. He looked at her, confused. "Don't worry, you will see soon enough." She said, and he flew her to a tall building, where tons of Chitauri were passing. She dropped down onto the roof of the building, a smirk on her face. She saluted Iron Man before he left.

Summoning her powers to her fingertips, she created a bunch of throwing knifes, made from pure fire. She was a prodigy at throwing knifes, and only once before had she done it with fire. The results were catastrophic. As a Chitauri came dangerously close to the building, ready to take aim and kill her, she quickly threw the knife, willing the fire to burn hotter than the sun. The knife hit its mark, landing deep into the Chitauri's abdomen. The creature screamed in agony before it exploded. It was like combining a knife with a bomb.

Serafina laughed when the craft fell from the sky, and in the process, smacking two other Chitauri crafts out of the sky. She made a slingshot of fire, and creating balls of fire with her hand, shot them with perfect aim at several of the on coming crafts. Flicking her hair behind her shoulder, she pulled her eyebrows together, concentrating on the battle. Tony flew by, a trail of Chitauri hot on his heels. Serafina frowned, picking up the knives she had made before and began to throw them like crazy, hitting several of the drivers in the heads, causing the others to die in the fall.

"Thanks, Sparky!" Tony's voice called to her through her ear piece. She chuckled. "The others should be here any minute, so just keep up the good work." He said, his voice filled with sincerity.

"Okay, thanks Tony!" She said, still throwing knives at the Chitauri.

However, after a few more minutes, a large flying whale creature came through the portal, and she stared at it with wide, frightened eyes. "Oh my God. Tony, there is a giant whale thing coming your way." She said, shooting spikes of fire from the palm of her hand. She was not expecting the on coming attack though. One of the Chitauri had slipped through her grasp, and now it stood with its hand clasped around her throat, a sound similar to a laugh escaping it. It clenched its hand, and Serafina struggled, trying to pry the creature's hand from her throat.

"You stupid beast, I told you not to harm the girl!" A voice hissed, and a flash of blue rushed past Serafina. She felt the hold on her neck disappear and she collapsed to the ground, a hand rubbing her throat. "Are you alright?" She looked up and saw Loki on one of the crafts, sceptre in hand.

"Yeah, I am fine!" She called, turning back to the battle.

They fought like that for a while, the Avengers killing Chitauri, and Loki riding on the crafts. That is until Clint took matters into his own hands.

She saw an arrow fly towards Loki, and a screech escaped her lips. It soon turned into a sigh of relief however, when Loki caught it, a smug look on his face.

But then it exploded, sending him flying into Stark Tower. Serafina jumped off of the building, landing on a passing Chitauri craft, and snapping the Chitauri's neck, she flew it to the top of Stark Tower. She rushed into the room, where Loki sat, and then she noticed the Hulk standing before him.

"I am a God, you filthy beast and I-" Loki began, but was cut off by Hulk smashing him into the floor, Loki falling unconscious.

"Puny God." Hulk said, and without another word or even a glance at Serafina, he threw Loki out the window. Serafina gasped, and things seemed to move in slow motion. Her heart began to pound in her chest, her stomach flipped. She screamed in pain at the sight of him falling through the air. Serafina ran, faster than a bullet, and dived out of the window. She felt her body temperature rise, and all she could see was Loki, falling towards the Earth, unconscious. She saw purple, blue, and green flames erupt around her, and she felt herself falling faster. She looked, and saw the green cloak in her arms reach. She stretched her fingers out, grasping onto the fabric. Pulling him as close as she could, she saw the fire form around his body also.

_**KWAM!**_

Serafina blinked, barely able to open her eyes from the pain. She looked over and saw Loki's peaceful face before dropping into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Please Review!**

**I do not own Avengers**

* * *

Serafina groaned, her head throbbing in pain. She heard a monitor next to her, beeping. She felt like she was hit by a train, and then sat on by an elephant. She opened her eyes with a sour expression on her face, the drugs being pumped into her veins making her feel loopy. She looked up to see Director Fury and Clint standing by her bed. Clint looked happy, and there was a hint of pride showing in his eyes. Fury looked outraged, and that was making her nervous.

"Hey, guys. What happened? Did we win? How long was I out?" She asked, looking between the two of them.

Clint spoke quickly, a smile on his face. "Yeah, we won. You are _not _going to believe what happened. It was so _weird._" He said, sitting in the chair next to her bed. "Oh and you were out for two days. The Asgardian and Fire Giant in you caused you to heal faster. You _should_ have been dead, but I guess you just got lucky. We thought you were dead." She looked at him confused.

"How do you know about me not being human?" She asked, looking at Clint with wide eyes. Fury cleared his throat, angry at being ignored for so long. "What?" She snapped, still mad at him for lying to her.

Clint looked down, trying to avoid the Director's eyes. "Agent Rose, the council has decided that because you aided Loki in the battle, that you be brought into custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. and sent to a testing center, where you will be asked to use your powers for experimental purposes." He said, looking into her eyes with his hands behind his back.

Serafina smiled a sad smile. "You mean forced. I would be forced to use my powers. Not asked. But, before you take me into custody, I wish to speak to Thor alone." She said, a plan forming in her head. Fury nodded, leaving the room. It was just her and Clint now. Clint looked towards her, a small frown on his face. Clint had been one of the Agent's that raised her at S.H.I.E.L.D. he taught her how to fight, and she loved him like the older brother she never had. He wanted to say something, she could tell. "What is it, Clint? I know that look. What do you have to say?" She said, looking into his eyes with a tired expression.

He sighed and shook his head, a large frown on his face. "I don't get it. I thought Thor said he couldn't care about anyone? I mean, he used to care but now... How can you care about him?" He spat, shaking his head. Serafina was confused. How would Clint know if Loki cared about her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "What happened that brought all this on?" She asked, knowing he wasn't around for all the things that had happened at base.

His eyebrows shot up into his hair and he scoffed. "When we found you on the ground, we thought you were dead. Your pulse was so weak, that we couldn't feel it. Loki woke up and saw you laying there, and he tried to wake you up but you just wouldn't. He looked like he was a seven-year old and someone just killed his puppy." Clint said, running a hand through his hair. "He told Thor to take him back to Asgard because he didn't care about anything anymore. It was pretty freaking weird. So now I am going to ask again, how can you care about him?" He finished, a frown on his face.

Serafina sighed, closing her eyes. She wanted to run away and hide. How could she explain this to Clint? "Clint... You know how you and Tasha were enemies at first?" He nodded, his eyes lightening up at the mention of the Black Widow. "Well, you know how you gave Natasha a chance at something other than planned?" She continued when he nodded. "Well he gave me that same chance, Clint. He told me who I really am, and because he did that, he opened so many more doors for me to go through." She finished in a small voice. She knew he would understand. He had to.

She looked up at Clint, who had a hand on his chin and a look of understanding on his face. He nodded his head a few times, before looking back up into her eyes. "I guess I understand what you mean. I can't say I enjoy your choice, but I understand why you care." He said, a small smile on his face. Serafina reached a hand out and gripped onto his, a smile growing on her face.

The door opened and Thor came in. "Lady Serafina, the Allfather and all of Asgard are forever in your debt. You have saved my brother, and that is more than I could ask of you. Whatever you request of me, I shall make it become possible." He said, kneeling by her bed and kissing her knuckles. He gripped her hand in his, a grin on his face. "Make your request, my Friend." Clint had taken his leave, and now it was just the two of them.

"Thor, I am in a bit of trouble." She said, her eyes tearing up. "S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to do experimentations on me for my powers, because I helped Loki. I don't know what to do." She said, looking down at their joined hands. She was frightened what they would do to her, and if this didn't work, she was in big trouble.

"What is it you wish of me?" He asked, a frown on his face.

Serafina took a deep calming breath, getting ready to ask him for what she wanted. "I am Asgardian, and I want to go to Asgard with you and Loki. There I can be punished for whatever it is I did wrong." She said, looking back up into his blue eyes. Thor looked surprised before his face broke out into a large grin.

"I would have it no other way, Lady Rose. You shall come back to Asgard with Loki and myself, for you are an Asgardian." He said, kissing her knuckles again before going to leave the room. "I shall handle the director and his friends." He said before leaving the room.

Serafina stood from the bed and pulled the stickers and needles from her arms. She hated how the wires seemed to stick out from every possible area on her arms and chest. She hopped out of bed and put on the clean uniform that sat next to the bed, being extra careful as to not hurt herself. She needed to go tell Loki the news, that she would be going back to Asgard with him. Serafina walked out of her room, looking from side to side before walking over to one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "Hey, you." She said, pointing to a frightened looking woman. "Can you tell me what room the prisoner is in?" She asked, crossing her arms.

The small woman shook in her boots. "Uhm, Agent Rose, Director Fury told us not to tell you." She said, trying not to anger the hot-headed woman any further.

Serafina laughed, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't care what Fury says. Tell me where he is, now." She said, a dangerous glint in her eye. The woman swallowed before telling Serafina to follow her.

Serafina followed her to a room that looked like the cage he was in before, only this one had a bed in it. "Thanks." Serafina said, stepping into the room.

Laying in the bed was Loki. He looked peaceful and calm. His hair fanned out on the pillow and was messy. "Loki..." Serafina said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She took a shaking hand and began to brush his hair back. "Come on, Loki. Wake up." She said, still smoothing back his hair. His eyes slowly began to open, and she looked into his green orbs. He looked pained, tears coming to his eyes. He refused to cry though. He would not show weakness.

"Am I in Valhalla?" He asked in a small voice. He knew Serafina was dead. He had even tried to check her pulse himself. Serafina smiled a loving smile, and continued to brush his hair back.

"That would mean we are both dead, and I'm pretty sure we are both alive. My pulse was so weak that it was undetectable. Loki, I'm real. This is real. And I promise you, that I will never go anywhere again." She said, looking into his shining blue-green eyes. "I'm going back to Asgard with you, and there they will punish the both of us." She said, still not breaking eye contact.

Loki looked at her with wide eyes. "I am happy you are alive. When I thought you dead, I..." He didn't finish his sentence. Serafina leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, telling him she knew what he meant.

"I know... I know..." She sighed, leaning her forehead against his.

"But I do not understand. What are you in trouble for?" He asked, looking at her in confusion. Serafina frowned and shook her head.

"I don't really know. It was either I stay here and get experimented on by S.H.I.E.L.D, or I go to Asgard with you. I think I would rather go to Asgard." She laughed, smiling.

Loki let out a chuckle and gripped her hand in his.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Warning you now, extra soft and mushy in this chapter. Its a long one ;D Im debating on changing it to M cause I love me some lemons ! Lemme know what you think! Please REVIEW(:**

**I do not own Avengers**

* * *

Serafina stood at the front of the long table in the conference room, waiting for the rest of the team to come for the meeting. She had called for a meeting so that she could tell them about her plan and where she was going. She knew that they would be a little angry at first, but they would understand. She would not be an experiment. She watched as one by one, they filed in the room. Fury walked in last, standing at the other end of the table.

"Hey, guys. So I have some news for you." She said, looking at each of their faces. "I talked to Thor," Thor grinned. "and I have decided to go to Asgard with him and Loki today." Fury looked furious and slammed his hands down on the table. Natasha looked at her boss with a frown.

"The hell you are!" He yelled, a sour expression on his face. "You are an american citizen, and you will face the punishment you have received for your crimes here, on earth." He said, pointing to the ground.

Thor stood, going to stand by Serafina. "With all due respect, Sir, but she is of Asgard even if she was raised on Midgard. She has the choice to choose where she would rather face her crimes, and she has chosen to go back to where she belongs, on Asgard." Thor said, clapping a hand on her back.

Tony looked over at Fury, an eyebrow raised. "Ya know, I kinda have to agree with Rock of Ages and Sparky on this one. Let her go, Nick. You lied to her for how long? Let her go live her life however she wants to live it." Tony said, for once being serious. He stood up and looked at Fury with hard eyes.

Fury went to the door, seething in rage. "Fine. Go to Asgard. But as soon as she does something wrong, I don't want to hear about it." He said, slamming the door behind him. Natasha looked up at her, confused. But Clint looked at her with a smile.

"I am sorry if I disappointed you guys. I just really need to do something for myself for once. For all these years, I have been doing anything and everything S.H.I.E.L.D and Fury wanted me to do. But now, I am taking a stand." She said, looking down at the floor. She didn't have it in her to look any of them in the eye.

Clint stood up and walked over to her, giving her a hug. "You remember how yesterday you asked me how I knew you weren't human?" He asked and continued when she nodded. "We always knew... I wanted to tell you, I did. But Fury wouldn't allow it. He thought it would make you want to leave. I told him we should tell you and let you decide, but he had to be a dick. You could never disappoint me." He laughed, rubbing her back with his hand. "I'm going to miss you... Come visit from time to time, okay?" He said, pulling away and looking into her eyes. She nodded, her face turned down in a sad frown.

He went and sat next to Natasha again. Steve looked up at her, looking like someone had just kicked his puppy down the stairs. She had not known Steve long, but she grew to like him in the short amount of time she had known him. Steve sat up straight in his chair, a large frown on his face. "Are you sure you want to do that, Ma'am? I understand why you want to, but what about everyone on Earth you love?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

Serafina sighed, looking down. "I have thought about that, Steve. It is killing me knowing that I am leaving you guys and that I am really going to miss you guys. But, I have to do this for myself. I need to figure out who I really am. I'm hoping to meet my father." She said, smiling at them. Steve nodded, before he smiled a sad smile and standing up. He walked over to her and awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder.

"If this is you decision, I will stand by it whole heartedly, Miss." He said, looking into her eyes. She giggled, throwing her arms around the super-soldier. He blushed a pink color, still not used to affection given by a woman.

"Get used to it, Cap." She said, rubbing his back with her hand.

Steve went and sat back down, his cheeks still a light pink color. Natasha looked up at her with a frown.

"So you're just going to leave? Leave everything you know and love behind? Did you ever think about how this would make everyone else feel? You only think about yourself, and you always have." Natasha said, standing from her chair, causing it to slam into the wall behind her. "Yeah, go to Asgard. But, I am telling you now that if you go, you will not have me on your side anymore." She said, venom in her voice and eyes. She stalked from the room, angry.

Serafina stared wide-eyed at the spot where Natasha had previously been. She was shocked that someone she thought cared about her would do that, but she understood that Natasha was just hurting.

"Hey, Kid. Things could be worse. At least now you get to go and learn about who and what you really are. I had to figure everything out by myself, and let me tell ya, that was no stroll in the park. It sucked." Bruce said, smiling slightly at her. He knew how she felt, being treated like she was a monster that was meant to be locked away and experimented on. Serafina nodded, looking at the smooth surface of the glass table. She was having a hard time.

"Lady Serafina, I believe the time has come for us to depart. Shall we go to this park you speak of?" Thor asked, looking at her with warm blue eyes. She nodded, standing up. She knew it would be just them, but she was nervous. What would the people of Asgard think of her?

Serafina followed behind Thor before turning and looking back at her remaining friends. "So, I guess I'll see you around?" She questioned, looking at their sad faces. Even Tony looked disappointed to see her go.

"You can count on it, Sparky. You know you have a place here if you ever need it, right?" Tony asked, walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. Serafina nodded and smiled, looking into his warm brown eyes.

"My Lady, we must go." Thor said, looking at her sadly. Serafina nodded, but then gasped remembering something.

"Thor! I forgot to pack, I need clothes!" She said, panicking. Thor laughed with a gleeful expression on his face.

"Do not fret, Serafina. Once on Asgard, you shall be fitted in the best armor and dresses. I will show you to the seamstress tomorrow." He said, putting a large strong hand on her back. She nodded, a smile forming on her face.

They walked down a long hallway until they reached the docking area. There was a SWAT vehicle waiting, doors open, and Loki sitting in the back. Serafina walked over to him, looking at Thor for permission. Thor nodded, an understanding expression on his face. Serafina sat down as close as she could to him, putting her hand in the crook of his arm. Thor had already placed the muzzle on him, but he didn't need words to speak. They still had their mental connection.

_"I hate seeing you like this. But don't worry, I will take care of you." _She said, directing her thoughts towards him. He tilted his head towards her, his eyes sparkling. She knew he had heard her, but he didn't respond. He only pulled her hand into his, a solemn expression on his face.

"Thor, what will happen when we get to Asgard?" She asked, fearing for her lover's safety.

Thor looked up at her as the vehicle turned and stopped, moving through the city streets. He sighed, putting a hand on his chin. "Well, when we get to Asgard we will go to the trial where Loki and yourself will be punished for your crimes. Though I still do not know exactly what your crimes are. The Allfather shall handle it." He said, nodding his head in confidence.

"The Allfather is Odin, right? Your father?" She questioned, making sure her information was correct.

"Yes, he is my father. He is our father." Thor said, looking to Loki.

Loki looked up at Thor, anger flashing in his eyes. He was angry, and she knew that if he didn't calm down, the outcome would be bad. Serafina reached a hand up, brushing his hair back. His eyes flickered to her and his gaze softened. _"Why do you like to touch my hair so much?" _He questioned, leaning into her hand.

_"Because it calms you down." _She said, smiling up at him with soft brown eyes. She knew he liked when she did it, and she noticed how it took his attention off of Thor, so it was worth a shot.

At that moment, the two S.H.I.E.L.D agents opened the doors, helping them out one by one. When she stepped out into the sunlight, she looked around at the beauty of Central Park. It looked calm and peaceful. The green trees calmed her and made her feel free. She loved the smell of the park.

"Are you ready, My Lady?" Thor asked, gesturing towards himself and Loki, who both looked at her curiously. She blushed and nodded.

She walked over, and Thor held out one end to Loki. "Just place your hand on the center." Thor said, and she did as he asked.

All of a sudden, she felt as if she had been turned upside down and inside out, a headache forming in her head. She fell, landing on her stomach. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked.

Beneath her was a rainbow. It looked like it was made of glass or crystals, maybe even diamonds. She looked around, noting the pink-red sky and the golden city beyond the large gates. "Wow..." She said, standing up quickly. "This is beautiful!" She said, looking at the two brothers with a large smile. Thor grinned at her, and she saw Loki's eyes sparkle.

Before either of them could blink, a group of Guards came and gripped Loki up by the arms. His eyes held fear, and her instincts took over.

_"Protect your mate." _Her father's voice growled in her head. She obeyed, creating a whip of fire, panicking. She felt warmth spread throughout her and she took the whip and lashed out at the Guards. Thor looked shocked, not wanting to attack a woman, he tried to reason with her.

"Serafina, you do not want to do this, please stop." He said, trying to put a hand on her arm. Serafina looked at him with eyes that were glowing and red. He realized that was the fire giant in her and stopped speaking. If he continued to talk, she would roast him in a second.

"Put. Him. Down. _Now._" She growled low in her throat. Loki looked at her in awe as the Guards set him down, fearing for their lives.

"What is going on here?" A voice boomed out, and Serafina snapped out of her trance. "Thor, bring them to the Hall. We have to take care of this, immediately." Serafina looked to where the voice came from. She saw a man with a golden eye patch standing before her. He was tall and had long white hair. He reeked of authority, and that was when she realized that this was Odin, the Allfather.

Thor pushed her gently to stand beside Loki, standing behind them. They walked into the city, citizens stopping and conversing about the Prince and the Female. They knew she did something wrong according to the Midgardians, and they all knew what the Prince had done, but they were still curious.

As they walked into the grand Hall, Serafina gasped. Along the sides of the room, people stood, packed into the room. apparently everyone wanted to see the trial of Loki Odinson and the female from Midgard. Odin sat on his throne, a tired look on his face. Odin stood, and the room fell silent.

"Loki Odinson, for your crimes here on Asgard, for attempting to destroy an entire race, and the destruction of the Bifrost and as well as your crimes on Midgard, which includes attempting to enslave an entire race, I see it fit that you be put in the darkest, deepest cell in Asgard. You will only be released until you feel remorse for what you have done and feel remorse for the people you have hurt in the process. Do you have anything to say?" Odin stated, looking at his son with disappointment.

Loki nodded. Thor reached to Loki and pulled the muzzle from his face. Loki looked up with a grin. "But you see, _Father_, I will never feel remorse for what I have done. If I had not committed these _atrocious_ crimes, I would never have met my dear Serafina." Loki said, a mocking smile gracing his features. Serafina blushed when he looked at her.

Odin looked, seeming to finally just notice her. "And who are you, Midgardian?" He asked, curious. The whole room looked at her, waiting.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "My name is Serafina. I am the daughter of Liv and Surtur, the Fire Giant. I am Princess of Muspelheim." She said, looking up at Odin. He looked surprised, and walked forward. He gripped her wrist, and she flinched a little, frightened of the man. He pulled the sleeve of her catsuit up a bit, and that was when she noticed the golden glow her tattoo emitted. "I came into my prime." She whispered, stunned by the beauty of the gold.

"And why is it you are here?" He asked, his tone calm.

Loki looked up and interrupted before Serafina could say anything else. "She is my betrothed. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. Also she was to be tried for her crimes in saving my life." At this statement, whispers and gasps filled the room. Thor looked at her, shocked. His eyes held a little bit of pain.

Odin's gaze snapped to Loki, and he looked shocked. "I see. I see no crime in saving your betrothed. I will give you a few moments together, so that you may say your goodbyes. You will not be seeing each other for a long time, afterall." Odin said, glancing between the two.

Loki turned towards her and she turned towards him. _"I'm going to get you out of there. I promise."_ She said, directing it to him. He nodded, and brought his chained hands behind her head, hugging her to him. "I wish for you to stay in my chambers. You will be most comfortable there. I have books and such that you would enjoy." He said, smoothing her hair back as she had done to him. She laid her head on his chest, breathing in his scent. He smelled like cool mint and something sweet, like honey maybe. She felt tears come to her eyes and she let them flow freely. "I'm really going to miss you..." She said, choking back a sob. She didn't want to seem weak in front of all of Asgard.

_"But you will free me, and then we shall be together forever." _He said, gripping her to him tightly. He leaned down his eyes slipping closed. She felt his soft lips touch hers in a gentle kiss, she knew he felt the same way she did. She knew he felt the pain and loss she felt. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have been so tender and gentle with her in front of everyone.

Two guards came and stood behind them, telling them it was time for him to go. "Good-bye, my Love." He said, pulling from her grasp.

Serafina openly whimpered at the loss of contact. "B-but-" Thor came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder as Loki was dragged from the room. "L-Loki!" She sobbed, twirling around and sobbing into Thor's armored chest.

Frigga came to Thor, putting a hand on his arm. The woman looked sad, understanding the girls pain. She knew the girl needed rest. "Thor, I think it best you take her to Loki's chambers. Let her sleep. All of Asgard does not need to see her break down because her heart is broken." Frigga said, smoothing Serafina's hair back.

Thor nodded, picking Serafina up bridal style. "My Lady, I will be taking you to my brothers chambers. There you may rest. I will be back in the morning to take you to breakfast." He said to her, but she only sobbed louder. He knew she cared for his brother, but he did not like seeing her like this. She always seemed so strong.

As Thor walked to the golden doors of Loki's room, he opened them, walking into the room he had not been in since before the incident with Jotunheim. He set her on the green covered bed, and she stared at the wall as he left the room.

_"Calm down, my Love. We will not be separated for long." _A soothing voice said, and she breathed in deep through her nose.

The bed smelled of mint and honey.


End file.
